A night in Karakura town
by four4six6eight8
Summary: Grimmjow goes to Karakura town one night. Rated T for turtles- I mean teen.


**I'm just really bored, and haven't updated in a LONG time, so I thought **_**Instead of working on the chapter of my other story, I'll write this short, pointless one-shot!**_

**So here it is. I made up the idea as I wrote it.**

**If you want a song to listen to, I suggest Break even by The Script.**

**I own nothing. Except this story, of course. **

***~~~***

Grimmjow quietly walked through the streets of Karakura town late one night, wearing a gigai he had Szayel made for him, which hid his reiatsu. His gigai outfit was a blue sweater with fur around the sleeves and hood, covered by a black jacket. His green pants were loose and baggy, and his shoes were white sneakers with blue strips.

He was kicking a rock in front of him he had found earlier down the street. He wasn't stressed, he wasn't in pain, he just needed a break from the busy halls of Las Noches.

_It's been one of those weeks…_

All the arrancar had just been busy, either looking for Vasto Lorde, or just doing things that higher ups have told them to do.

Grimmjow accidentally kicked the rock too hard with his left foot, and it went in to an alleyway. Grimmjow gave an annoyed sigh and went after it. He turned the corner to the alleyway to find eight grizzly looking men with switch knives staring straight at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here? This is OUR territory," the tallest man said. He wore a baseball cap tilted sideways on his head.

_Territory? _Grimmjow thought. _What the hell is he, a crocodile or something?_

"I think it'd be best if we taught this punk a lesson," another one of them said, as he hopped off a box he was sitting upon. Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms in front of him.

_This is going to be harder, considering much of my strength is compressed, but this shouldn't take long._

And just two minutes later, the people were piled on top of each other, unconscious.

_That took longer than expected,_ Grimmjow thought, as he walked away kicking the rock. He eventually came to a dead end, with a fence holding a sign that literally said "Turn around, or you'll be stuck here."

On the other side of the fence was a field with long grass. Off to the right a little was a huge hill covered with the same grass. Grimmjow jumped the fence and walked to the top of the hill. He could see a good portion of the town from there. In fact… yes, there they were.

"Kurosaki…" Grimmjow grumbled quietly to himself. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida were walking down a street, laughing about something someone must have said, while holding an ice cream cone.

_Pft, I'm just not in the mood now…_ Grimmjow thought. He lay down on the top of the hill with his hands behind his head and looked up to the sky. It was filled with stars. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Where he was now, he was relaxed, and felt the rest of the world didn't exist. He opened his eyes and looked at the stars again. He would never admit it to anyone, and even if he did he'd deny it, but he liked looking at the stars. As corny as it sounded, they seemed… magical.

_No, _he thought. _Let's not go that far. Let's stick with… different._

Even though it was always night time in Hueco Mundo, there were never stars. Seeing them in the human felt… well, he felt many things that he shouldn't feel as an arrancar.

_I've got to do something about these "Feelings" I'm getting…_

He put it aside for now and just looked up. For the next two hours, he just looked up, seeing the clouds slowly roll over the sky, not thinking of anything in particular. He closed his eyes, starting to get tired, when he was startled awake by a voice.

"Grimmjow."

He sat up with a start.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He yelled, not realizing who he was saying it to yet. He whirled around and saw black pants. He looked up to see who it really was. He was surprised.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra stood there in what appeared to be also a gigai. He wore a black sweater with thumb holes under a green jacket and green sweater wrapped around his neck. He gave Grimmjow a disdainful look.

"Who else would I be?"

Grimmjow gave a scowl and turn back towards the view of the field.

"What the hell do you want?"

Ulquiorra sat down beside him.

"I wasn't tired. This is where I come when I can't sleep, or if I just get the time."

Grimmjow whipped his head towards Ulquiorra, a look of shock upon it.

"You come here often?!"

Ulquiorra looked at him from the corner of his eye, then back at the view.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Grimmjow looked more shock. His face turned red, from both anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"You shouldn't yell so much. You might wake someone up."

Grimmjow scowled again, and then lay down once more.

"I'll let you stay, but you have to act like you don't exist, got it?"

Ulquiorra squirmed farther away from Grimmjow, and then lay down as well.

"As long as you do the same."

"Tch," was all Grimmjow said. He went back in to his own world.

Where people like Ulquiorra didn't exist.

***~~~***

Grimmjow heard deep breathing beside him. He sat up Ulquiorra had truly fallen asleep.

_Incredible…_

He stood up and started walking back to the forest in the middle of town. He hopped the fence and found his rock. He started kicking it as he walked down the middle of the street.

_Must be really late- or, really early. There's no one out here._

He picked up the rock.

_I'm bored with you rock. DIE._

Even with all his strength stuck inside his gigai, he somehow crushed the rock in his hand.

He felt satisfied.

The silence of the town would have almost been eerie. Grimmjow could hear the sound of his own footsteps. Out of nowhere, a new sound appeared.

"Meow."

Grimmjow stopped in his stride and turned to face where the sound was from. He was a white cat with blue eyes to his left. The cat walked over to Grimmjow and rubbed itself against his leg.

_What the hell, _Grimmjow thought as he bent down to pet the cat. The cat jumped in to his arms. Grimmjow put the cat down and started to walk away.

"Meow."

Grimmjow turned around to see the cat following him.

"Get lost," he said, as he swung his arms near the cat. "I can't keep you."

The cat ran off somewhere.

Grimmjow turned back and started walking with his head hanging down.

_No matter how much I'd want to._

He turned the corner-

SMASH!

He stumbled backwards before he finally regained his balance to see he bumped in to.

_Figures…_

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said, angrily. He and his friends got into fighting positions.

"Why are you kids up so late?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring their stances.

"What do you want here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that's just rude. I just jokingly ask you a question, and you give a retarded question as an answer. I don't have time for you. Later."

"Wait!" Ishida yelled as Grimmjow walked past them. Grimmjow just waved them off with his hand.

_Wonder if they'll find Ulquiorra…_Grimmjow thought.

A smile appeared on his face.

He reached a clearing the forest.

_This place seems good._

He got out of his gigai and carried it with him as he walked through the Garganta.

***~~~***

Grimmjow rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.

_Damn. Morning._

He forced himself out of bed and got changed. He started walking towards the place were, as Aizen put it, their "arrancar food" was, when he heard a scream.

A very, VERY unnatural scream.

Aizen's scream.

But it didn't sound like a scream of fear.

Grimmjow rushed towards the room. Along the way he bumped in to Starrk, Zommari, and of course, Ulquiorra.

The four of them entered the room the same time the rest of the espada entered through another doorway.

"Is something the matter Aizen…sama…"Ulquiorra trailed off.

The expression on everyone's face turned to shock as they saw Aizen petting a white cat with blue eyes.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Aizen said. He picked it up and held it for the others to see.

"Just look at him! Look at his tiny paws!"

Grimmjow was the most surprised of them all.

_Eff._

"Grimmjow," Aizen said. Grimmjow stepped forward.

"Yes, sir?'

"You know cats best, and you're hardly ever busy. It will be your duty to keep this cat alive."

Grimmjow sighed.

"Yes sir."

Back in his room, Grimmjow watched the cat play a small hollow Grimmjow had caught for it.

"You need a name."

The cat ignored him.

"I'm going to call you… Panther. It's a very strong cat. The strongest, in my opinion. You should be glad of your name."

"Meow."

***~~~***

**Grimmjow has a soft side! *insert fangirl sighing here*.**

**Anyways, I know that sucked. But there we go.**


End file.
